Lessons on Intimacy
by The Last Deathly Guardian
Summary: There are many different ways to show intimacy between married couples, and this just so happens to be a few of them. Married AU.


**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu. Or, any of the information about the fish.

* * *

 **Lessons on Intimacy**

i. on the couch

 _"The report authors highlight some country-specific offenses that are particularly egregious. In Italy, for example, 82% of the 200 samples of grouper, perch and swordfish that were tested were mislabeled and close to half of the substituted fish were types of fish that are at risk for extinction-"_

"K-Karma?" Manami tilted her head in confusion as said redhead snuggled closer to her, his eyes remaining trained on the television in front of them. She was startled when his hand sought hers, placing on his hair, encouraging her to run through the soft red tresses - which she did so gladly, Karma's hair was so silky - though the question remained. "Karma?"

"Mm, Manami don't stop," he purred out in satisfaction, the vibrations from his chest transmitting to her. "I like it when you run through my hair," he sighed, closing his eyes blissfully when her dull nails scrapped gently against his scalp. Manami let out a quiet giggle, amused by her husband's adorable antics sometimes.

"Okay," she acquiescent, letting her eyes drift back towards their source of entertainment that evening; the television. Using her free hand, she tried feeling for the remote. "Karma, have you seen the remote?"

"Why?" he voice came out slightly muffled and drowsy, though she knew that he was very much awake. "The national geographic channel too boring for you? But I wanted to hear more about the fishes." Manami could feel his silent laughter from the shaking of his body next to her. She huffed.

It wasn't fair that he was teasing her for wanting to watch something science related on television also. In her defence, it was both interesting and educational.

"Karma," she said, stopping her ministrations on his hair. Immediately the redhead beside her stiffened, turning to her with imploring puppy eyes. Manami was proud to say that she did not cave in at the mere sight of it. Years of practice had paid off. "Remote, please?"

Karma sighed. "Fine," he said, handing her the sleek rectangular remote.

"Thank you." Manami was nearly startled again when she felt a weight settle on her lap. "Karma?"

In response, he just guided one of her hands and placed it on his head. "Please?" Half-lidded eyes peeked at her from his position on her lap, his normally smirking face exchanged for a meek pout. Manami smiled, running her fingers through his hair again.

Karma closed his eyes again; her fingers were heavenly.

It was not for some time, her attention drifted back to the intense high school level basketball match - the Winter Cup, she noted as the male voice kept a steady stream of commentary - which was pretty intense. Unknowingly, she became entirely engrossed in the game that she did not realise that - until the buzzer for the third-quarter sounded - that Karma had fallen asleep.

Manami cannot help but smile at the endearing sight of her sleeping husband as she continued to comb his hair.

Sometimes, her husband was too cute for words.

* * *

ii. at the bookstore

"Manami," Karma tried, trying to get his wife's attention. He may not say it aloud - in fear of sounding too possessive - but if it were up to him, her eyes should be on him all the time. "Hello? Earth to Manami." No response.

Karma considers whether or not having a book which could capture his wife's attention better than himself was some kind of sign to prove that he was pathetic.

Crouching down, he took the book out of her hands and read the title. "'An Eternity Among the Cherry Blossoms.' Are you actually looking at a romance book?" Karma asked, slightly incredulous.

Surprisingly (or unsurprisingly) Manami blushed, snatching the book back. "I-I just wanted to try something new," she elaborated, though she did not look at him in the eye.

"Right." Karma gave her a long searching look, then leaned in to read the back of the cover. "'A fated meeting between two touched soulmates that transcends the test of time. Will their love prevail or will all be lost when the light of their past catches up to them?'" he read in a voice which gradually became monotonous by the end of it.

Taking the book from her, Karma flipped through the pages, skimming through the contents. "Why on earth would you want to read such a thing?" he asked her, honestly bewildered by her sudden change of interest. Science was her best friend. Why was she choosing this fictional nonsense over science?

"Um...I talked to Rio-nee the other day about wanting to try something new, and she recommended that to me," Manami answered, her face turning slightly pink "She also said that the story is actually better than the summary," she added as an after though.

"Well, it looks decent enough. For a romance novel," Karma said, handing her back the paperback. "Is that everything then? We've been here for nearly an hour."

She looked at him, wide-eyed. "It's already been that long?" she said, a bit distressed at the news. "We better get these books checked out and head home. It's almost lunch time."

Karma grabbed her hand before she could rush to the counter. Relieving her of the heavy basket of books, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "No need to rush, Manami," he chuckled. "How about we go out for lunch? It's been awhile since I took my lovely wife out on a date."

How he loves it whenever she turned pink at his words as he smiled at the blushing girl wrapped around him. It made his heart beat faster seeing such a flustered expression on his wife's face, her pink cheeks really emphasised on how utterly cute she was.

"Hello. We would like to purchase these, please," she greeted the clerk at the counter.

"O-Of course. R-Right away, Miss!" the clerk stuttered, his eyes trained solely on her face. Karma narrowed his eyes.

Deliberately, he placed the basket with a little more force than that was necessary.

 _Bang._

The clerk jumped at the unexpected sound, his eyes finally taking notice of his presence.

"Here," he said simply, ignoring Manami's reproachful look for scaring the younger man. The clerk remained stock still, staring at him in surprise. Karma breathed through his nose. "You are competent enough to assist us in purchasing these books, right?" he said, no little amount condescension in his tone.

Shakily, the man nodded and reached for the books. As he scanned them and calculated the total sum he was required to pay (like hell Karma was going to let his own wife pay for herself), Karma could not help but feel irked whenever the the clerk stole glances at Manami.

It was times like these he honestly felt like whisking Manami away to some tall tower in the middle of some forest to keep her all to himself.

"You don't have to be mean, Karma," Manami said the moment they stepped out of the store, her hands twisting the ends of her white blouse.

It was a beautiful blouse, a very nice simple design that Karma had picked out for her last week. He was really happy that she was wearing it today; it really suited her dark purple shoulder-length hair, which shimmered as it reflected the sunlight.

"-arma. Karma."

Karma blinked out of his thoughts. "Yes?"

She cast him an irritated look. "Were you listening to me?" At his silence, she sighed. "Karma..."

Karma pouted. "But he was staring at you," he defended himself. "I couldn't let it slide. You know I don't like sharing, Manami," he said the last part in a quieter tone, looking away from her bright - burning - amethyst eyes. "I...I'm sorry."

"That's okay, Karma. As long as you realised what you did, I forgive you." She took his hand and gave it a firm squeeze. "My adorable husband, what am I going to do with you?" she teased, turning his head to face her.

Karma looked into her playful and mischievous eyes, and relaxed. While he was not ashamed to admit that he was possessive, sometimes he wonders whether or not he was too overbearing on Manami with her freedom. Karma was glad that she did not mind it that much (he would go as far as to say she enjoyed the attention just as much as he enjoyed giving it to her), though after what just happened it he may have to learn to let up a little whenever someone looks at her in _that_ way.

Or, just threaten the poor sod when she wasn't looking. That could work.

Karma replied her with a smirk. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled her flushed against him. "Hm, I think I'll like this. What _are_ you going to do with me, Manami?" he whispered in her ear, liking how she shuddered in his arms.

"K-Karma, not in public," she scolded, and with effort pulled away from him. Manami touched her cheeks, embarrassed by the thought of how flushed she may look to him. Karma only smirked, trailing his eyes slowly up from her modest sandals to the her eyes. Manami turned a brighter shade of pink. "K-Karma!"

Said redhead just laughed, intertwining his hands with her smaller, delicate ones. "Come on, Manami. Is it wrong for a husband to appreciate his wife?" he teased, dispelling the charged atmosphere he created with a careless flick of his wrist. Karma chuckled when she turned from him with a 'hmph!', though she did not pull away when he embraced her. "Aw~don't be like that. I was only just teasing. How about I make it up to you with lunch at Muramatsu's restaurant?" Karma offered. "My treat."

Manami gave him an unimpressed look. "It's _always_ your treat," she said, but she was smiling again.

Karma laughed, and proceeded to drag them off towards the restaurant, plastic bag of purchased books swinging at his side.

* * *

iii. in the bedroom

"K-Karma?"

Manami tried to calm herself as Karma trapped her in his arms, leaving her with absolutely no means of escape. The bed beneath her sank slightly underneath their combined weight, and she shifted to get comfortable. Though, seeing the darkening of her husband's eyes, she may have unintentionally incited a different response.

"Manami," Karma whispered, cupping her face with his hand; it was undeniably warm and comforting as he used it to gently caress her cheek. He leaned further, drawing short next to her earlobe, nipping at it lightly. "May I?"

She shuddered. Manami could feel the rising and falling of Karma's strong chest as he breathed in and out. Her husband may not be the overly muscular but it was obvious as she ran her hand gently over his arms that he was strong. Lean but firm as some might say.

"Y-Yes please," she breathed out, just as he continued to nip playfully at her rather sensitive ears; it made every fibre of her body feel delightfully tingly having him close to her like this.

Splaying her fingers over his chest, she could feel the vibrations of his chuckle. "It's really cute how you're still so polite," Karma murmured in a low sultry voice, his hot breath washing over her exposed neck. "My adorable little Manami-chan..." It made her squirm.

"K-Karma-" she stuttered, but lost her train of thought when her redheaded husband to sank his teeth in her neck. "Karma," she moaned, gripping his shirt tightly towards her, her toes curling at the slight pain and relief as he licked away the pains of his marking.

"Sorry." His apology was quiet, and slightly muffled by his mouth busily latched onto her neck. Karma began to leave a trail of wet kisses from her collarbone to her earlobe, licking the outer shell suggestively. Manami tried to keep herself quiet, though a her hand could mute only so much.

Callous hands tugged her hands away, and glazed amethyst eyes locked gazes with burning liquid gold. "None of that. Let me hear you, Manami," Karma said, tilting her head up to expose more of her creamy porcelain neck to him before going down to suck on her pulse.

Squeaking slightly in surprise, Manami flung her arms around her neck. He moved to kiss the base of her neck, gently nibbling on her collarbone. Manami let out a low moan, almost feeling him smirk against her skin.

"Karma," she breathed, but was stopped by his mouth claiming hers, locking it into a passionate kiss. Karma deliberately slid a hand through her hair while the other tilted her chin for a better angle. He slipped his tongue gently into her mouth, teasingly prodding her own.

Manami moaned at the sensation, dainty fingers twisting themselves in his crimson hair. Karma sighed contently, and enjoyed kissing his wife a few more times before detaching himself off her, and flopping down by her side.

Snaking an arm around her waist, he pulled her flushed against his side, earning an adorable squeak of surprise. Karma buried his nose into her neck, inhaling her cool lavender scent as he let his breathing even out and his heartbeat steadied.

Heaven above, he loved his wife; this beautiful angelic woman wrapped around his arms, that belonged to him and only him.

Brushing his lips over her cheek, he whispered, "I'm sorry." He kissed her forehead, soft and lovingly. "For suddenly jumping on you like that. I couldn't resist." Manami felt the vibrations of his chuckle.

Sweeping away a few strands of his hair, Manami peered into his heavy-lidded eyes. "I-It's okay. I didn't complain," she whispered softly, not wanting to disturb the tranquil calm. Karma's eyes glowed in amusement.

"Sometimes I think your too good for me, Manami," the redhead sighed, snuggling against her petite form. "What would I do without you?" he murmured under his breath, closing his eyes.

"Are you tired, Karma?" Manami felt her husband nod, his soft hair tickling her nose. Reaching over, she set her glasses on the bedside table and turned off lamp. Settling back under the covers, she murmured, "Goodnight, Chuunihan."

"Sweet dreams, Poison Glasses."

* * *

 **Like. Comment. Re-read.  
**

 **A/N:** Hm...this piece was a result me trying to prove to myself that I _could_ write 'more' intimate scenes between Karma and Manami if I wanted to. I don't know about you readers, but I am satisfied with it. This piece wasn't meant to be much after all.

Even though I perceive Karma to be one of those people who are more 'touchy-feely' when showing their affection, my personal view on their relationship however involves less of _that_ intimacy between the two of them, namely the 'hot making-out session' kind.

Their love is innocent, pure and fluffy, and honestly I cannot see them any else but that.

Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it.

-The Last Deathly Guardian


End file.
